portalmon
by bronymon
Summary: when a teleportation experiment goes wrong and pokemon get loose in aperture, what will our heroes do to stop them? P.S. possible portal 3 beginning! :) over excited!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, let's try this again. This fan fiction will include the following: GLaDOS, Chell, wheatly, space core, pokemon, Ash, (pinkie pie jumps in front of me) "and me!" it does not, go back to the pony farm. "Fine" anyway, let's get this started!

DISCLAMER: Really? You think I own this? This is a fan fiction! Not mine. :(

"This is the aperture science teleportation machine." Said a monotone voice over the loud speaker. Atlas and P-body look at a new tube in the place of the usual transport. "This will get us through these tests much faster. Since we already have portal technology this was easy, and if it doesn't work, well, we've rebuilt you before." Atlas stepped into the teleporter, and was shot out a second latter. "Oh well, we will just use the old ones." Little did any of them now that the teleport was indeed working, the coordinates where just about a universe off.

Meanwhile on the surface…

Chell woke up to the noise of someone shouting SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! Then a loud boom. Chell ran outside to find a crater in the wheat field she now owned. As she walked over to the steaming pit she saw wheatly, next to a hole leading into aperture, which was right under the wheat field. "Hello!" called wheatly. Chell kicked him. "Oh come on, you're not still mad about me trying to kill you, are you? It was three years ago!" Chell picked him up. "Wait, where's space?" he looked around furiously. "Oh no, if she finds him he'll die! We have to go save him!" Chell gave him a 'really' look "we got to be great friends, him and me." She dropped wheatly down the hole and started to walk away. "You're coming right? You are coming, no you're not, you are going to just leave me down here and..." he got too far to hear Chell came out of the house wearing her long fall boots, (the makeshift ones she made) and jumped down after him. 

Well, that's all for this time. Please r and r, then read some better stories! Until next time this is bronymon signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Portalmon chapter 2: the invasion begins

Hey! Sorry I haven't written in a while, life's been busy. This is for anyone who actually reads this stuff. I'll try to update more.

_When we last left off… wheatly and space core just rocketed into earth, but where ok because they can survive something-or-other degrees kelvin. Space core has fallen into a hole leading into Aperture and Chell and wheatly follow. Meanwhile, the murderous robot GLaDOS has created a teleporter that, even though they should be perfected already, failed. So it begins….._

"Alright," said an air liner sized robot, "it looks like the little idiots have blown themselves up again. They will never get lazers."

*WARNING* beeped the alarm system, *WARNING* TEATING BAY A-CC IS IN EXTREAM DANGER! ERROR CODE A91-4562390Y567EX!

"That can't be right," GLaDOS said, "that's the bay the bots are in and it's…" she never finished because at that moment a bright orange beam shot through the wall, reveling a large green monster with a blue diamond on its chest.

# # # # # #

"Welcome to Aperture." said a man standing at the counter. "This is where we manufacture pokeballs."

"Glad to be here." said a young boy. The boy had spikey jet black hair, a white shirt, blue vest, jeans, gray sneakers, green fingerless gloves, and most importantly, a red baseball hat with some weird green logo on it.

"Pikachu!" exclaimed a yellow mouse sitting on his shoulder. A woman entered the room. She had violet hair, red glasses, a t-shirt, jeans, and a lab coat.

"Hello, I'm professor willow," she said, "your ash right?"

"That's me"

"Alright then, let the tour begin!" Ash was here because Oak had recommended that he see where it all happened. As they went through the building willow showed Ash the different rooms. There was the testing room, the lock room, the repair room, and many others. He mentioned how the lab seemed bigger on the inside, and she agreed. "Okay, here's the final room, this is where we invent new pokeballs."

"Hey, where is Mr. Johnson?" Ash asked

"Oh, him? He is sick today, he ate a pudding made with ground up moon stones, can you believe that?" Before Ash could reply, however, the door to the pokeball invention room flew off. There was something in there, something getting bigger. Ash screamed. "Stop it spiritomb." Then spiritomb disappeared through the other wormhole looking thing. Then they blacked out.

Meanwhile, Chell and Wheatly where…

"We were parkoring through the back areas of Aperture." Thank you wheatly, so nothing exiting? "No" Nothing? Really? GLaDOS and the bots are attacked by a tyranitar, Ash gets sucked into an inter dimensional portal, and you just "parkor through Aperture, yes" not everyone has the most exciting time every chapter." Whatever. You found the portal gun right? "Oh yeah, we did. And better long fall boots!" Nice, well see you later.

That was chapter 2, hope you liked it. "Yeah we did!" pinkie pie! Really! Get back to the pony farm! That's right, in the pit. Anyway, until next time, this is bronymon signing off. Bye!


End file.
